Creature of Fenkenstrain
Official description Walkthrough |items = *An amulet of ghostspeak or a Cramulet *A spade *50gp *A silver bar *3 spools of bronze wire *A needle *5 spools of thread *(Optional) If Ghosts Ahoy has not been completed, it is highly recommended to bring 2 Ectotokens or 2 buckets (that can be filled with ectoplasm), 2 pots, and 2 bones (can be obtained during the quest) in order to earn them. *(Optional) If Ghosts Ahoy has been completed, the ectophial will be useful *Instead of the optional choices above, you can just bring the materials you need to get to any available furnace *Characters with lower combat levels will find a holy symbol useful against vampires |kills = Level 51 Experiment Not needed (Warning, you don't need to finish this quest if you want to go into this dungeon. If you finished this quest you can't kill the level 51 Experiment anymore.)}} '' It also helps if you have completed Desert Treasure so you can use the Kharyrll Teleport directly to Canifis'' To start the quest, read the signpost in the centre of Canifis. After you've started the quest, go northeast to Fenkenstrain's Castle. Talk to Dr. Fenkenstrain and a job interview will commence. When you describe yourself in one word, answer "braindead" and tell him that your best skill is gravedigging. You will receive a mission to retrieve 5 body parts: *Decapitated head *Pickled brain *Torso *Arms *Legs Head Wear your Amulet of ghostspeak and talk to the headless Gardener Ghost. He can be found north of the room with the "torture table" in it. Ask him about his head and his name. He tells you that his head was chopped off, offer to help find his head, which is in a grave in the Haunted Woods, and he will follow you for 10 minutes, so take him south into the Haunted Woods. Ask him for the way if you are lost. Move quickly, and be wary of the numerous vampires, the Holy Symbol will come in handy here. Follow the Gardener Ghost's directions closely and you should reach his small grave soon enough. Make sure the grave's name matches the ghost's, dig, and you will get the head. The grave is a little south-east of fairy ring ALQ. Note: save the Ghostspeak Amulet - you will need it to get the shed key later NOTE: Be very careful when doing this part if you are low levelled, vampires may pile you and they are able to attack you even while you're digging but you are unable to eat while digging. ' Brain Go to the bar in Canifis. Talk to Roavar the bartender or try to pick up the pickled brains on the table and buy a pickled brain for 50 coins. Use it with the empty head. You can also tele-grab the brains, but since the cost of runes are high, it's recommended to just pay the 50 coins. Arms, legs and torso '''Upstairs '''in Fenkenstrain's Castle, there are bookcases in each west and east room. Search the west bookcase for ''The Joy of Gravedigging and you will find a marble amulet. Search the east bookcase for Handy Maggot Avoidance Techniques and you will find the obsidian amulet. Use them with each other to get a star amulet. South-east of the castle near a musician are some tombstones, use the star amulet on the easternmost one with the indent on it, (once you have opened the tombstone, you won't need the star amulet anymore as it will let you in from now on). Push the tombstone to enter a dungeon which contains level 25 and 51 Experiments. Kill one of the level 51s to get a Cavern key. Food may be necessary for lower levels, as the level 51s can hit up to 70, but for level 70 or higher, you should have no problem killing it. Once you have the key, find a gate in the North-west part of the cavern and open it. Go up the ladder, and dig at the three tombstones and you unearth all of the remaining parts. To get back to the castle, enter the 4th tombstone and you will be back in the cave. Once you have gone through the gate once with the key, it disappears and you won't need a key to pass through again. It is possible, however, to search the chest at the bottom of the mausoleum ladder, for another key. Lightning After using the brain with the head, give the body parts to Fenkenstrain. He will ask you for a needle and five spools of thread to sew the body together. Give them to him to receive yet another assignment, fixing the lightning rod, as Fenkenstrain notes that having a complete body is not all that's needed to bring the body back to life. You now need to fix the lightning rod so that it will be struck by lightning, bringing the monster to life. Ask the Gardener Ghost for the shed key. Go inside the shed and search the cupboard for a Garden brush. Outside the shed there will be a pile of canes. Take three Garden canes. Use them on the brush and attach them with your 3 spools of bronze wire. This requires level 20 Crafting. This will extend it, making it suitable for chimney sweeping. Make sure you use all three canes on the same brush, it requires multiple canes to extend the brush. The icon of the brush will not change, but the examine text will. Go upstairs and use it on the west fireplace (in the room where the marble amulet was) to get a conductor mould. Once you have the mould, you need to go to a furnace. The nearest one is in Port Phasmatys, but if you have not done Ghosts Ahoy, it is easier to go to the furnace in Lumbridge. '''(If you plan to go to another more easily available furnace, skip the following paragraph, as it is pointless and refers to how to get into Phasmatys.) Some people choose to teleport to Lumbridge, make their conductor, teleport to house (using teleport magic or cabbage port) and find a house where they can teleport to Canifis. This provides a quick route to the castle. Ectotokens can be obtained by going to the Ectofuntus, across from the energy barrier. With a bucket, go down the trapdoor you see in the building and collect a bucket of Ectoplasm. You should also bring a Pot with you. Next put any type of bones in the loader upstairs and collect the ground bones with your Pot. Now you must use your bones at the Ectofuntus (the glowing fountain) to worship it and earn yourself some Ectotokens. Talk to a disciple to gain your tokens. You get five Ectotokens (stackable) per set of bones and ectoplasm. 2 Ectotokens will buy you an entrance to Port Phasmatys to use the furnace. However, if you would rather not go through this lengthy process, you can also go to Falador or Lumbridge. If you have done in Aid of the Myreque it is also possible to use the Burgh de Rott furnace. Alternatively, if you have access to the Fairy Rings, you can use Fairy Ring ALQ in the Haunted Woods to teleport to Zanaris, and use the furnace there. Another way to get to Port Phasmatys is to use the Explorer's Ring(3) to teleport to the Falador farming patch and go to Port Sarim then charter a ship to Port Phasmatys. Use a silver bar and the conductor mould on a furnace to make a Conductor. (Attempting to superheat the silver and the mould will not work. A furnace is needed. Go to Fenkenstrain's Castle, take the west stairs, go to the room furthest south and climb to the roof. Use the conductor on the lightning rod to fix it. Lightning will instantly strike and the monster comes to life! Lord Rologarth Talk to Dr. Fenkenstrain again. He will tell you that the monster tried to kill him, so he locked it in the tower. He will give you the tower key and tell you to kill the monster. Take the west stairs again and the tower is located in the middle. Climb the ladder. When you attempt do so, the monster will introduce himself as Lord Rologarth. He will tell you the true story of how Fenkenstrain tricked him into selling all of his subjects and himself to the vampires. You need a thieving level of 25 to pickpocket Dr. Fenkenstrain to steal his Ring of Charos and complete the quest. Reward *2 quest points *Ring of Charos, which allows access to the werewolf agility course. When activated, it reduces cost to many transport links. Activation of the ring requires partial completion of Garden of Tranquillity. *1000 experience *Access to Experiment Cave Music unlocked *Body Parts *Fenkenstrain's Refrain Required for Completing *Garden of Tranquility *The Great Brain Robbery *Rag and Bone Man wish list Note If you wind the clock in the south west tower room you will find a Letter (when examined: "a letter, clearly hastily written") explaining the history of the castle. Trivia *The quest is based heavily on the concept of the story of Frankenstein by Mary Shelley. * Fenkenstrain is an anagram of Frankenstein. * Charos is probably a reference to Charon the ferryman over the river Styx (the river in Hades) in Greek mythology. * This was the first quest to make NPCs displayed to players to be dependant which part of a quest they were in. Prior to that, only temporary changes could be made. For an example, shopkeeper and priest in Shades of Mort'ton quest change back to affected state, even if player has used permanent serum on them (though they will become unaffected again when talked to). * One of the books on the bookshelf is titled "Men are from Morytania, Women are from Lumbridge", a play on the title "Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus". On the same bookshelf, there is a book called "My family and other Zombies" which is a play on the book "My family and other animals" by Gerald Durrell * During the quest, before Fenkenstrain's monster has come to life, it is possible to see him walking around from the lightening conductor. * If you read the signpost used to start the quest after the quest, it will say "AAARRGGGHHHHH!!!!!". This is possibly a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail's 'Castle of Arrrggghhhh', or the fact the Frankenstein's monster often yells. * When creating the conductor, the game calls it a "Lightning Rod". * Upon completing this quest one's Adventurer's Log will read: "It was a dark errand indeed, but the corpse has been reanimated and I've 'persuaded' Fenkenstrain to part with the Ring of Charos!" * One of the experiments is a wolf with wool. This could be a play on "wolf in sheep's clothing" or sheepdogs. * If you sweep any other fireplace in the castle, it gives the text "You give the chimney a jolly good clean out." * The star amulet you create resembles a Star of David *One of the experiments is half spider, half man. This is probably a play on "Spider Man". *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...But in the end I stopped Fenkenstrain from continuing his horrible experiments." *Trying to attack the level 51 experiment after you have killed it once for the caverm key will result in the message "You don't have the heart to kill the poor creature again" fi:Creature of Fenkenstrain Category:Creature of Fenkenstrain